


feeling of your arms

by totallyfxcked



Series: oneshots:) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfxcked/pseuds/totallyfxcked
Summary: cheryl blossom had never really felt "free." that is, until she met one pink-haired serpent.





	feeling of your arms

“freedom” was a word that cheryl blossom had never really associated herself with. she wasn’t free at home as her parents watched and controlled her like she was the puppet of a deranged ventriloquist. at school, her reputation chained her down tight, leaving her no wiggle room and plenty of marks from attempts to break free. even when she was alone, her mind provided the constraints she so desperately wanted to be rid of.

she could count on one hand every single time she has ever felt that sense of freedom and pure happiness everyone seemed to love so much.

she remembered jason and birthday parties and secrets and feeling a little less alone in a house that never felt like home. she remembered car rides with the top down, the breeze in her hair, the childhood memories… that freedom was buried with jason now, six feet below the dirt.

she remembered heather: late nights playing mash, watching disney movies, slow dancing, and games of truth or dare. games like those were when they get kissed for the first (only) time. cheryl felt infinite until her mother found out; she never saw heather again.

as cheryl sat on the back of toni’s bike with her arms wrapped tightly around the girl’s waist, watching her pink curls dance in the wind, she decided that, maybe, this is what freedom felt like too. they hadn’t really spoken about what was going on between them, not since they kissed, but cheryl desperately wanted to. she sighed softly, letting the wind caress her hair and letting her soft breathing on toni’s neck tell the story she never could.

toni slowed the bike to a stop once they arrived at sunnyside trailer park.

“we’re here,” she said carefully, maybe even awkwardly, as she got off the bike, reaching out her hand to help cheryl do the same.

“you’re really okay with letting me stay with you until my mom signs the papers?” cheryl asked nervously, taking toni’s hand and elating in the warmth of her fingers.

toni frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. “of course, c. why wouldn’t i be?”

cheryl shrugged dismissively, her eyes on the dirt below her feet. toni sighed, rubbing circles on the back of cheryl’s hand.

“my uncle’s out tonight, so let’s hope he didn’t lock the door behind him.” she gave cheryl an encouraging smile before leading her to trailer.

soon enough, cheryl was sitting in toni’s makeshift living room, a mug of tea at her lips.

“how are you?” toni asked slowly, placing her jacket down on the counter and sitting next to cheryl.

“better than expected,” the redhead answered, a blush growing on her cheeks as she gazed at toni out of the corner of her eyes.

“oh really?” toni grinned knowingly. “why is that?”

cheryl placed her mug on the table, turning to face her friend. “you know why, t.t. you’re just searching for compliments.”

“can you really blame me for wanting to be complimented by you? you have the best taste in this whole town.”

“that’s true, but it’s also pandering.”

“ha, ha.” toni fake-laughed, smiling.

as cheryl looked into toni’s eyes, she realized now was the perfect time to do what she had wanted to do for what felt like forever.

“we haven’t talked about it, you know,” she brought up quietly. “the kiss.”

“oh yeah,” toni responded. “i figured since you didn’t bring it up…”

“..that i didn’t like it?” cheryl finished, before shaking her head. “that’s not it at all. it was.. really good, actually. best kiss i’ve had in a while.”

toni raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on her face. “i’m honored, cherry bomb.”

“you should be. the reason i bring it up is.. i haven’t really felt this way about anyone in a while. i’m infatuated by you, toni, and i really don’t want to lose what we have.”

“yeah. i completely agree.” toni nodded. “so, what are you going to do about it?”

cheryl shrugged, sighing dramatically. “i have absolutely no idea.”

toni laughed (cheryl loved her laugh.) “want me to make the first move?”

“haven’t you always made the first move?”

“maybe so.”

toni leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s lips, bringing her hands to cheryl’s cheeks. she pulled away relatively quickly, a blush on her cheeks.

“you’re a good kisser, cheryl,” she declared.

cheryl scoffed in response. “you haven’t seen anything yet.”

cheryl moved forward so that she was straddling toni’s hips and pulled the pink-haired girl into yet another kiss. she ran her hands through toni’s hair, treasuring every twist and curl in her locks. toni found her arms snaking around cheryl’s waist, pulling her closer and closer every second that went by.

“that was- good timing,” toni said when they were finished, her lips dusted with cheryl’s iconic red lipstick. “i was about to ask which one of us should take the bed.”

“how naive,” cheryl whispered in response, resting her forehead against toni’s.

cheryl considered that the freedom she felt with toni was not finite, like all the other freedom she had felt in her life. maybe this freedom would last, would stick by her side through thick and thin. would always be there when she was feeling particularly trapped, when she needed a home. maybe everyday would feel as soft as her curls or as welcoming as her hands or as infinite as her motorbike.

maybe, she would be able to spend every single day taking in the comforting feeling of her arms.


End file.
